


Pack Secret Santa

by RosesAndHoney



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesAndHoney/pseuds/RosesAndHoney
Summary: At the annual Pack Secret Santa, Stiles hopes his homemade gift for Derek is enough to show how much he means to him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	Pack Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy:)

Stiles rushed to the pile of clothes in the corner of his room and grabbed a flannel. Whether it was clean or not, he didn't know for sure but the party started at 6:30 and Roscoe needed at least five minutes to get up and running.

“Come on, come on”, he said while pulling his zipper up a little too hard. After sticking on the last few pieces of tape, Stiles grabbed the sort-of festive wrapped box, threw on a red knit scarf, and hurried out the door towards the loft.

***

Snow was sprinkling over Northern California at this time of year and the roads were thankfully still clear enough to drive on. Stiles pulled into the parking lot of the loft at about the same time as the rest of the pack and he suddenly didn't feel so bad about being late. Stiles walked inside and was engulfed in warmth. He smiled to himself and turned to hang his coat up.

“Hey Batman, who was your Secret Santa?” Erica asked while wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Stiles jumped and squinted his eyes at her.

“Not tellin’”, he replied and stuck his tongue out. Erica rolled her eyes and quirked those wonderfully red lips. Boyd came over with two glasses of eggnog and handed one to Erica. She smiled and snuggled into his side as Scott announced it was time for the gift exchange.

Derek was lurking in the corner as usual when Stiles caught his eye. That damned scarf complemented his pale skin perfectly and his nose was pink from the cold, making Derek think of many ways to warm him up. He shook his head to rid himself of _those_ kinds of thoughts and headed to the living room where the rest of the pack was assembling. Allison turned down the Christmas music and Lydia set some pillows on the floor for them to sit. Scott and Isaac grabbed the pile of gifts and carried them to the middle of the circle the pack had formed.

“Who goes first?” Isaac asked.

“How about everyone opens them at the same time?” Lydia suggested.

The pack nodded in agreement and Allison began handing gifts to everyone. Stiles’s was immaculately wrapped with the ribbon curled and a neatly placed bow. He immediately knew Lydia must have been his Secret Santa. The expensive set of video games he had mentioned to her found inside confirmed his suspicion. Allison opened her bag to reveal a purple shirt and a coffee mug with wolves painted on it. Scott held up a new controller and whooped in excitement.

Stiles enjoyed Erica’s face as she took out a makeup kit including a variety of lipsticks. His attention was then caught by Derek and his unopened gift. The sad excuse of a present was sitting in Derek's lap while he just stared at it. The corners were a little bit ripped and the paper crumpled. A small gift tag had DEREK scrawled on it in caps and the “K” lost in a picture of a reindeer. Stiles chewed his lip and tried not to give away that he was Derek's Secret Santa.

Was it too ugly to open? Did he think the gift was as bad as the wrapping? Finally, Derek tore a flap of paper and began to unwrap the gift. He slid the paper to the side and stared at the red sweater. It was thick and cozy, clearly homemade. Stiles looked on nervously, trying to gauge Derek's reaction. Derek stared at the article for what seemed like forever before he finally lifted his eyes to meet Stiles’s. Stiles quickly looked down and pretended to be interested in Boyd’s new book.

Why did he think Derek would like a sweater? Did werewolves even get cold? Stiles scolded himself for not thinking it through enough but it was already done and Derek had already seen it, so all Stiles had to do was pretend it wasn't from him.

***

After presents, the pack migrated to the kitchen for cookies that Isaac baked and more eggnog. Stiles got up to join them when he felt someone grab his arm. He was met with kaleidoscopic green and gold eyes. Derek's facial hair was fully grown and Stiles wanted to run his hands over it.

“Was that gift from you?” Derek asked, his hand still latched onto Stiles's arm.

“Wh-what gift? Yours? Oh, uh, what did you get again?” Stiles babbled, laughing slightly.

“Stiles.”

Stiles sighed and caved.

“Fine. Yes. I gave you the sweater. I just..didn't know what to get you and before I knew it I was knitting and I kinda just stuck with it. You don't have to wear it, I’ll get you something else if-“ Stiles was stopped when Derek began chuckling.

“Stiles, calm down. I love the sweater,” Derek said with a little smile. His dimple almost made Stiles swoon.

“You do?” he asked dumbly. Derek nodded and Stiles relaxed slightly. “Oh, well uh, cool! Yeah, it was no big deal,” Stiles carried off.

They looked at each other and it was as if the rest of the pack disappeared and it was just them in the room. Stiles's eyes were wide his breath caught as Derek leaned in, capturing Stiles's lips in a heavy kiss.

“You know..I really love this scarf,” Derek whispered. Stiles laughed and kissed him again.

“Are you guys gonna join the rest of us or just keep sucking each other's faces?” Erica called from the kitchen. Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled Derek into the kitchen, jumping into a conversation with Scott over when their next video game date would be.

Looks like Pack Secret Santa wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
